Woodchippers
The Woodchippers * 'Home Base: 'Fargo Brewing Company , 610 N University Dr, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102, just north of the Block. *'Colors/Signs: '''Besides the obligitory 'uniform' of flannels, ironic t-shirts, and piercings, Woodchippers sport special 'Limited Release Pins' from private debuts of special beers only for the inner circle and its friends. Its by this shared experiences that the Woodchippers know each other. *'Rackets: 'A lot of the local gangs (Brawlhallans , The Pain , the SOMA Crew ) have a hand in the local black market, but none of them lean into it like the crew that gathers at Fargo Brewing's taproom. Theft, smuggling, sneaking things from workplaces, unlicensed crafting or just plain old under-the-table bartering, the main point of the Woodchippers is making sure that all its members and their neighbors can get what they need in the constant economic disaster that is life outside the Corps in the Sixth World. Its a good place to sell salvage or fence stolen goods, and the primary center (not counting the Night Bazaar ) for black market goods this side of the River . They maintain a small, erratic force of fighters, but that's mostly to protect their hauls and protect their neighborhood. *'Description: 'Beer lovers, hipsters and members of the underground economy. *'Allies: 'The Woodchippers wouldn't be able to do what they do without business partners. Their biggest partners are their counterparts across the River at Junkyard, the Junkyard Dogz do in Moorhead what the Woodchippers do in Fargo. They also have dealings with the thieves and hi-jackers in the Dirty E's and the smugglers in the Reddernecks. As fellow beer enthusiasts, the Woodchippers have a close and reciprocal relationship with the Lake Devils , and a fair few Devils have Woodchipper pins on their vests and visa versa. Along with the Dogz, Drummers and Brawlhallans they form the 'Brewery Gangs', who have friendly rivalries, from contests, league nights, name calling and fist fights up to the occasional friendly theft or sabotage, but also a mutual defense pact against any gang outside the Brewers. There is enough crossover between the Woodchippers and the Herd that its hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. And the Saturdayers , the Pain and the Mulies all buy off the Woodchippers and are considered good customers. *'Rivals: '''While the Woodchippers try to be inoffensive, you can't do what they do without stepping on a few toes. First and foremost among their rivalries is their ongoing hatred for the SOMA Crew, which they share with nearly every other downtown gang. They've also had some trouble with the TEMPO-selling Winter Cartel in the past, but that seems to have blown itself out. More chronic is their off-again, on-again clashes with various Ten Mile crews trying to hit their smuggling routes, but again, that seems to be on an off-cycle at the moment. The Woodchippers have a bloody name for a pretty tame crew. Formed as a group of friends who gathered at the taproom/venue to trade corporate cast-off goods and things they made themselves to help get by as times got worse as the Sixth World progressed. Naturally, as friends and neighbors got in on the act and the scope of operations grew, they had to cut in the staff to keep them quiet and then the staff had to cut in the managers, and so on until today there's barely a distinction between the gang and the Brewing Company. The Woodchippers maintain their dedication to their original mission, and tend to stay out of rackets that don't involve the black market trade. Drugs and medications are among the contraband they smuggle, and homemade or home-modified guns are alright, but they try to stay clear of wholesale arms dealing to keep their profile low. Things like gambling, protection, prostitution are either banned entirely or steered clear of, largely to keep unwanted attention away from their operations. Which doesn't mean they don't fight if they have to, although the 'Chippers are famously defensive, only fighting when pressed. Usually if there's real trouble, they call on their allies, especially the Herd and the other Brewery Gangs. Return to: Gangs Category:Underworld Category:Business